Isaiah And Shred's Adventures! Ep.5 Shred And Eva's Adventures, now!
Isaiah:Show me your ass crack, Eva. Eva:Uh, no thank you... *dashes off* Isaiah:*holds eva down, and hypnotizes her* AH HA HA HAH HAK, YOU'LL SHOW ME YOUR ASS CRACK! Eva: * Looks Away* STOP! Isaiah:No! *looks at her butt* WHY AM I DOING THAT? Eva: *Craps In his face and starts smashing his face* PERVY ROSHI! Isaiah:*stomps her butt* DO THAT AGAIN, STINKER. *teleports into her stomach* FUCK YOU! Eva:*Craps Him Out* GINA STYLE SECRET TECHNIQUE! EXPLODING CRAP! *Isaiah explodes In Toilet* FRICK YEAAAAAAAAAAH! Shred:What the fuck? Eva:Nothing! Shred:Then why did the toilet explode? Want a burger? Eva: Um....It saw Blu--YEAH! Shred:EVA, YOUR BURGER'S GONNA GET COLD! Eva: *comes*OKAY! So what is it? Shred:Your burger. Eva: No I meant what ya call me for? And where is Necko? Shred:Isaiah threw him into the dumpster... Eva: ! Why this time... -_- Shred:You took a huge shit and blew up the toilet, din't ya? Eva: *Blushes* Maybe.... Shred:YOU DID! BECAUSE YOU'RE BLUSHING! ...or do you just like me? Eva: *Blushes A Little More* As if! Anyway the Toilet is all Bluray's Fault! Shred:You do like me. Eva: I do not! Shred: ONE OR THE OTHER!!! (Just say she does, it'll make a better plot.) (She does in this continuity she is just trying to hide it right now) Eva: I DO NOT! *Walks Out Door Angry* Shred: *Pfft* Waiter: The bill sir. *hANDS tO sHRED* (Over Priced Burger At $19:19) Shred: *grunts, then takes that much out of his pocket* Waiter: Thank you, come again soon! ._. Shred:No. Overpriced bullshit. *walks out* Waiter: IT TOLD YA BILL YA DUMBASS! Shred:*comes back in and sticks middle finger up at him* (At Eva Alone under A Tree) Eva: *Sighs* Shred:What's the matter? Eva: Sorry about my over reactions these last days its just I've been feeling akward since.... "The Incident" Shred:It's okay. Eva: I wonder if Necko's okay. Shred:He's probably rotten. Eva: Ah, poor kid....In retrospect he could have melted the dumpster with his powers. Shred:Huh. Eva: Welll what should we do now? Shred:Go home, I guess. Eva: Ok. *Begins To Walk Home* Shred:*walks with Eva* Eva: *Blushes A Bit* Shred:You do like me, don't you...? Eva: *Turns Her Head Stilll Blushing*....m-muh.... Shred:...It's okay if you like me. Eva: Well I-I.... Axel: Hey guys! Have you seen Zaya? Shred:Nah Eva: *Blushing* Axel: Why is she blushing... Shred:*Shrugs* Eva: We should just go home..... Shred: Meh. ((At Home)) Bluray: ...Okay I'am playin SSBB Shred:*walks in* Ello Bluray: Oh hi. *Goes In Back And Gets Out Turbo Gamecube Controller* Shred:Cool. Where'd you get it? Online? Bluray: Turbo controller was for my 11th Birthday Shred:EFF YOU, I'M TWENTY Bluray: :( Okay... (EPIC http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZn99xGIdaU&feature=related) Shred:I was just kidding. And I AM 20. Bluray: Ok. (DID YOU LISTEN SO EPIC) (-_-) Shred:.. Bluray: Where Zaya? Shred: Dunno. Bluray: What? Shred:... Bluray: *Starts Playing* GO NESS! Shred:Ness is a faggot. Bluray: -_-.... Shred:He is. Wario, Mario and Sonic are better. Bluray: I use Ness, Lucas and Sonic...And sometimes Toon Link. Shred:Where's Eva? Axel: Went upstairs.... Shred:*runs upstairs* Eva... Okay.... tell me the truth... Eva: Yeah? Shred:You like me, don't you? Eva: *Blushes* Well I uh... Shred:You do. Okay. That's fine. Eva: *Blushes* *Humming* Shred:...*goes into his room and goes to sleep* Eva: *Sighs With Relef and Goes Back Down stairs* Bluray: *PLayinf Brawl As Ness* What happened. Shred:... Eva: *Blushing* Nothing.... Shred:*dreaming* Bluray: I wondered what he's thinking.... THE END (Meh, this is going to be Shred's Dream Realm or whatever.) Category:Episodes Category:Roleplays